


Big Hero Sex

by BluebeardsWife



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebeardsWife/pseuds/BluebeardsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot blurry watercolor of a sex scene. Super-duper fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hero Sex

_[Brendan has seriously pissed off Ste – he has fucked up, as he often does – and to make it up to him, he agrees to go to a Halloween party in a couples costume of Ste’s choice. Ste has just watched Big Hero 6 with the kids, so he decides to go as Baymax, wearing a fluffy white suit.  Brendan has to go as the cat and wear cat ears and a tail. Every once in a while, Ste pets Brendan’s mustache and says “hairy baby,” and everyone bursts out laughing. Except for Brendan who angrily has to cooperate and says meow in the most dejected voice possible.]_

“Am I done?” Brendan says through gritted teeth, looking away and throwing the cat ears on the floor as soon as they arrive back at the flat. He is swaying a little with repressed anger.

Ste, a little tipsy and still grinning, feeling warm inside from the alcohol and the party, starts taking off the clunky white suit. 

“You’re forgiven!” he snort-laughs standing there in his boxer shorts, the suit pooled at his feet. 

Muttering “hairy baby” one last time, he reaches for Brendan’s moustache. Brendan grabs Ste’s hand before it makes contact and twists it behind Ste’s back. 

“What was that, Steven?” Ste can feel Brendan’s breath on his throat, can’t pretend that the sight of slightly bared teeth and the growl in his partner’s voice don’t get him hot. His chuckle gets lower but the grin stays on his face. 

“You were a good kitty today,” Ste teases. 

The words barely leave his throat and he can feel Brendan’s hot mouth on his, their lips mashing, Brendan’s whole body pressed against Ste’s, Ste frantically grasping at the sleeves of Brendan’s jacket, pulling it off. 

Brendan pulls away suddenly, lust and fury mixed in his eyes. “We’ll see who’ll be purring and meowing by the time I’m done with you,” he whispers, and Ste is already buzzing with excitement, as Brendan practically throws him on the bed, tearing off the remainder of his own clothing.  He stands for a moment appraising Ste's nearly naked form on the bed, and he can feel the night's anger and humiliation give way to a feeling of intense tenderness. He lowers himself slowly on top of Ste, grazes Steven's lips with his own, breathing in his scent. 

But Ste is up for more, and, sensing his lover's rage softening, he wants to provoke, to reawaken angry, scary Brendan.

"You were a proper kitten tonight, weren't you?" Ste whispers, and he can feel Brendan's body tensing back up, his gaze darting quickly from Ste's eyes to his lips.

"Oh that's how we're gonna play it?" Brendan is back to growling, grabbing Ste by the hair and pulling his head back, exposing his pale neck, biting hard into that sensitive spot that connects his neck and his shoulder. The sharp pain makes the hairs on the back of Ste's neck stand up. He lets out a loud groan and feels himself getting almost painfully hard.

Placing soft kisses on top of the bruise that is already starting to form on Ste's neck, Brendan runs one hand down his body, gently grazing his side, and Ste can't help bucking and giggling at the tickling sensation.

Feeling Steven's pelvis pressed against his own, Brendan can hardly suppress a moan.  He jumps suddenly up and, rummaging for a moment in the nightstand next to the bed, pulls out a bottle of lube.  Ste practically mews as Brendan's hot presence is replaced by a gust of cold air, but before he's had time to complain, Brendan is back, kissing him furiously, tearing off his boxer shorts and moaning into his mouth.

The following minutes are a blur of kisses and gropes, of tender probes with the finger, replaced eventually by Brendan's hard cock, entering Steven, gently at first, then harder and faster, until Ste is panting and whimpering, eyes closed.  Brendan watches him intensely the whole time, concentrating on giving his lover pleasure, trying to temper his own. He wants to bring Steven to tears, to make him beg and submit, but he can feel his head swimming with desire and isn't sure if he can withstand it. Finally, with a desperate groan, Ste spills white liquid all over his stomach, muttering Brendan's name. With one last thrust, Brendan lets himself go and, shaking with pleasure, he can feel his cock twitch and finally release inside Steven's warmth.

Both breathing heavily, Brendan lets himself fall on top of Ste, their bodies stick and wet with sweat. They lie like that for a moment, before Ste giggles again. Brendan lifts his head to look at his partner.

"Hairy baby." Ste says, biting his lip, and Brendan can't help but burst out laughing himself, a deep, hoarse chuckle rising up from his belly. He flops onto his back, still laughing, and Ste props himself up on his elbow, looking at the dark haired man who once brought him so much pain.

"I love you." He says softly.

Brendan's laugh subsides slowly.  He pushes a stray lock of hair out of Steven's eyes.

"I love you, too."

 

 


End file.
